


The Number Game

by badly_knitted



Series: The Nosy-Verse [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen decides it’s time a certain Fluff learned its numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #110: Arithmetic at fan_flashworks.

“Okay,” Owen said to Nosy one day, dumping a pile of small objects in front of the Fluff. “Uncle Owen is going to teach you to count.” Picking up one object from the pile, he held it up. “This is one.” Nosy stared intently as Owen placed it to one side and picked up two more. “This is two…” 

He carried on until there were ten groups of small, green ovals, neatly arranged on the coffee table. 

“There, you see? One, two, three, four, five, s… Hey, stop that!”

“What’re you doing, Owen?” Ianto sounded baffled.

“Trying to teach Nosy to count,” Owen sighed.

“Not going very well?”

“How did you guess?” Owen replied sarcastically, staring gloomily at the Fluff.

“Word of advice, Owen; those probably weren’t the best choice of teaching aids.”

“I’m getting that. I just thought Nosy would concentrate better on something it liked.”

”Oh, it’s concentrating alright,” Ianto agreed as they watched Nosy eat the last of Owen’s counters. “Why do you think I keep the grapes locked in a cupboard?”

The End


End file.
